Update:Patch Notes (25 January 2016)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical *Tweaked the Shadow Dragoon leggings to prevent clipping with capes. *Reduced the stretching on the Shadow Dragoon outfit knees when worn with the Spirit Hunter walk override. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames *Protean traps have been reverted to give an extra 25% XP instead of an extra 5%. *Bandages used in various minigames now interrupt the Onslaught ability. *Divine maple tree “cash out” values on Treasure Hunter have been lowered. Other *Updated the destroy text of cosmetic Hati paws & Sköll boots to provide their reclaim location. *Gorajian mushrooms now provide a flat 15% damage reduction in PvP for 10 seconds with a 1-minute cooldown. *It is no longer possible to deselect all combat styles. *The corruption shot and corruption blast abilities will now correctly clear after death. *Performing rejuvenate whilst using soul link will now display the correct heal hitmark. *Casting a bind or teleport block spell on a moving or out-of-range opponent in PvP will no longer cause you to stop moving. *The Sunshine ability will now deal the correct damage over time. *Metamorphosis will now increase magic damage by 62.5% in PvM and 31.25% in PvP for 15 seconds. *Berserk will no longer apply a 50% armour reduction for the duration it is active. Ninja Fixes *Added bank pin protection to the clan permission and clan settings interfaces. *The following items now have higher Grand Exchange purchase limits: **Dragonhide shields increased to 5000 every four hours. **Cut and uncut diamonds increased to 1000 every four hours. **Cut and uncut dragonstones increased to 500 every four hours. **Dragonstone jewellery increased to 500 every four hours. Additional fixes as a result of Invention (thanks Guardians!) *Examine boxes now show up correctly in the bank interface and the explorer's ring alchemy interface. *A localised spacer has been added to the amount of bonus XP gained when above 1000. *Icons that were stretched in the skill guide have been made square. *Removed a duplicate extra fish message in obscure cases when fishing. *Dragonfire shield (magic) and Dragonfire shield (ranged) have been renamed to Dragonfire ward and Dragonfire deflector for consistency with other melee/magic/ranged shield sets. *Loading the loadout parent interface will no longer expand the bonds and wealth evaluator buttons on narrow inventory windows. *When destroying items with stored state, you will no longer be given the option to destroy all. *A wider range of creatures have been classified as undead and are affected by the salve amulet. *The grey boxes around XP gained in the make-x progress window have been removed. *Long names in the make-x progress window no longer cause the cancel button to be cut off. *The icons for recipes in the make-x windows have been centred correctly. *Information on alternate versions of items such as feathers has been added to a tooltip in the make-x window. *The spacing between the icons at the bottom of the backpack has been fixed. *The excess border space on the stat tooltips has been removed. *Void armour now displays its 42 Defence requirement on its tooltip. *The ring of fire, flame gloves and inferno adze are now protected on death. *Feedback messages when attempting to use low-level and high-level alchemy without sufficient runes are now displayed more prominently. *The PvP death value of crystal weapons and shields has been revised. *Ascension crossbows no longer protect players from aggression in the God Wars Dungeon. *Ancient defenders, reprisers and lanterns now protect players from aggression in the God Wars Dungeon. Changes to Alchemy as a result of Invention (thanks Guardians!) *Dragging an item to the money pouch will now attempt to cast high or low alchemy on it. High alchemy is cast if you have sufficient level, first using a legendary pet's ability if available. If not, using the explorer's ring or the alchemist's amulet if available. Runes are used if neither of these are available. *You can no longer cast alchemy in the sawmill. *You can no longer cast alchemy during the big chinchompa D&D. *You can no longer cast alchemy in the dominion tower arenas. *Alchemy requires a bankpin check if you're casting it on high level items and you have the bankpin for high value drop setting on. *The following items can no longer have alchemy cast on them: **Jennica's ring **Items in the graveyard training area of the magic training arena **Progress hat (magic training arena) **Strange rocks and golden rocks **Clue scrolls **Castle wars tickets **The various "speak" amulets (amulet of ghostspeak, cramulet, camulet, etc) **The ring of fire, flame gloves and inferno adze **Gnome amulet **Glarial's amulet **Ring of Charos, Ring of Charos (a), Ring of Charos (a) (i) **Armadyl pendant and Pendant of Lucien **Seal of passage **Lunar ring and Lunar ring (i) **Steel key ring **Crystal pendant (Regicide quest) **Cat training medal **Beacon ring **Clan battlefield items **Ornate katana **Trouble Brewing in minigame items **Circus reward items **Circus ticket **Big chinchompa reward tickets